


Kaleidoscope

by Talullah



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics with Lindir [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to weavinghugo for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> 15minuteficlets prompt #137: kaleidoscope.
> 
> fanfic100 prompt 041: shapes.
> 
> 25fluffyfics prompt 25: writer's choice.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

There are two of each one of us: the public and the private. I used to think that I would never have the chance of letting anyone know my private self. I used to think that no one would ever find me interesting enough to go to the trouble of burning down the walls of blasé witticisms, fashionable cynicism, elegant detachment. And I was very certain that I would never, ever, be brave enough to try and penetrate through another's walls. But I was wrong.

When this started I hardly knew what I wanted. It was all confusion, blind desire, and very strange feelings that left me for the bright colours and the scattered shapes of half-dreams that flooded me when we touched. I still don't know exactly how this began. Maybe it was me, the public me, the dashing younger twin, the flirty son of Elrond, the inconsequential brat who took the first step, but I don't recall it as such, as I don't recall the person I was then precisely: I only have this vague idea of being so different - too proud to ask, too free to tame, too lonely to admit it.

Maybe I had a little too much to drink that night. Maybe he had too. There was nothing out of the ordinary in chatting the night away with some old acquaintance. I had known him all my life, although we had never been close. But in that night there was stars shining in his eyes, I think. Or his lips were cherry red. Or there was something else of the same clichéd ilk that drew me. Who would have thought that insignificant, mousy Lindir had such charm about him? I remember distinctly desiring him, something strange, as I had never felt any sort of allure in the familiar faces. He was showing me only his outer self, I know now, but then there was something there I had to seize and could not quite reach. I brushed my hand in his, flirted the night away, then late, very late at night, I pulled him by the wrist and kissed him. He was coy, not at all what I had expected. Another game, that should have been it, but I too felt strangely timid.

He left for his room with a single glance back and Elrohir, the Conqueror, didn't follow, didn't persuade, didn't chase. But the next day I followed him with my eyes, yearned, found him waiting. I had to have more. The rest was so common, so utterly boring, that it should be shameful to recall it, but it's not. I had never fallen in love, I realised then. Nothing of before had been remotely like this slow slithering into something that was at once frightening and grandiose. He didn't have to tear my walls down. I ran through the gates and plunged into a free fall, dragging him with me.

 

_Finis  
January 2006_


End file.
